


El Sol y Su Luna

by Saingirl101



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 07:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10329488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saingirl101/pseuds/Saingirl101
Summary: “The Sun who is in love with his Luna so much, he is willing to give half of his soul so that the Moon can shine at night.”A drabble based on the amazing sun and moon god au art piece that orenjimaru did. Done with permission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orenjimaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjimaru/gifts).



**As I mentioned this is a gift for[Orenjimaru](http://orenjimaru.tumblr.com).**

**Based on this lovely piece of[ artwork ](http://orenjimaru.tumblr.com/post/156135719540/reaper76week-day-6-aus-the-sun-who-is-in-love) and its quote.**

 

**El Sol y Su Luna**

* * *

 

 

Once upon a time, many eons ago, the sun was born. He came about in a glory of brilliant light, bathing the cosmos in his warm rays. The heavens and the stars showered his arrival in a collection of undulating colors.

 

Fawning deities and star maidens bowed low as he took form and promenaded over his dominion. For with his arrival he brought warming light to the planets and mortals below him. With it he brought the chance of life, of survival.

 

All reveled in his glory and showered him in their affections, for this was the all-giving god, who chased away the sins and demons of the night.

 

The sun was loved for many ages; over time he was given many names, Lightbringer, Apollo, Yuyi, Ra and Inti. It was not until many a millennia had passed that he had taken a name for himself. Gabriel, a name that gave no glory to himself, but praised another being for his divine strength.

 

For although the sun was an almighty deity, his rays warming the cosmos and everything he touched, he was cold at the roots of his soul. He had no one who truly understood him, to walk hand and hand with him as an equal. The name was a reminder that although he basked in glory and praise, that his strength was only superficial.

 

That was until the sun met his moon.

 

Gabriel, did not remember the exact period of time when the event occurred only that on a day like any other when he’d started his morning trek to carry the fiery rays of his being across the universe he noticed a scuffle where his light met the dark.

 

Gabriel and the other heavenly beings knew to avoid the deep, spirally beings of the dark, which lurked in the night, preying on the weak. In a time before he had flared his light and banished these creatures from his very presence they had been gluttonous in their ravaging of the mortals.

 

He had paid them no mind, thought he had nothing to fear or think of their lowliness. That was until he saw the heavenly creature that fought the endless swirling masses.

 

The man was as pale as the brightest star, his hair flaming white, draped in black leathers and armed with only a wickedly tipped spear. He was covered in scars from his endless battles against the dark.

 

Gabriel halted his trek and although his rays continued their endless procession to provide all beings protection he found himself growing curious by this warrior.

 

Gabriel distantly knew of the guardians who fought the darkness in an endless battle, they often fell with no one to mourn them. A forgotten savior for gods and man, stuck in a thankless duty.

 

The soldier was near the end of his days of battles, he swung blindly trying to defend himself as the creatures stalked their prey, silvery ichor gracing his wounds and spilling down his face to create splatters of space dust that were swallowed up into the darkness.

 

Gabriel was mesmerized by this tireless warrior and as one of the beasts reared up in one final attack to send him to a graceless oblivion Gabriel struck out and smited the creature in a flaming, white heat of glory.

 

The remaining creatures fled back into their dark dominion and already much of the light Gabriel’s soul had let off was slowly swallowed up by the darkness.

 

The warrior of the dark had fallen silent, passed out from the pain of his wounds. And thus Gabriel broke tradition, gathering the man into his arms and bringing him to the heart of his dominion.

 

When next the soldier awoke his was laying on a bed of milky stars sown together, a soft resting place to recover. The hymns of the star maidens and their cold intense burning had sealed the warrior’s wounds.

 

Then in a blink he was faced with the full glory of the sun, the being he had worshiped and admired from affair. Who’s being drove him to continue his endless battle against the dark if only to save his light from any sort of harm.

 

The soldier had tried to bow, worship at the feet of his god, his sun. But his sun only gently reached out to turn his face upward so that they could look each other in the eye. A warm, crackling brown met frozen, shadowed blue.

 

His sun spoke and like the warm blaze of a fire, his word licked and soothed over the soldier, “I have seen your struggles and pain. Tell me warrior? What is your name?”

 

To be face to face with the gentle grace of the sun, soft splatters of dew, crystal shards fell silently from the soldier’s eyes.

 

“My heavenly god, my sun, my lord. My kind is not given names. We are simply the moons who follow the sun and the light. A silent stalwart guard when the sun’s light is hidden from view and the world and the cosmos are covered in shadows.”

 

The sun hummed softly and the cold moon was warmed in his glow, embraced in fiery arms of passion as the sun pressed their bodies against each other.

 

“I have seen your deeds soldier, your battle will not go unrewarded. You are no longer just a moon. You are my moon, mi Luna. From now until the end of time, as long as the fires of my soul burns, you are mine and I am yours.”

 

As he spoke he reached deep into the fabric of his soul, endless life flames licking at his fingers as he pulled resistant grace from his very being. The soldier, the moon, Luna, was struck silent as his sun halved his soul with his bare hands, the world trembling around them at this action.

 

The sun brought cupped hands with the divine grace of light to the pale skin not covered by warrior leathers and allowed his grace to combine with that of his moon.

 

The moon gasped as he felt liquid heat alight his whole body, he was burning, consumed in the fiery passion and love of his sun. Until slowly, very slowly, the heat dulled and cooled only pleasant warmth lingered in the moon. The moon shuddered in the aftermath has his sun wrapped strong arms around him to cradle him.

 

The moon now glowed with a pale reflection of his sun, the soft white hair of the soldier shined brighter than any beacon of the star maidens. His pale skin was ethereal white against the dark bronze of his sun, their colorings complementing one another. Within the deep fabric of his being the moon could feel the intensity of his sun’s love, the endless burning and devotion his sun had for his Luna.

 

The moon was now a god in his own right, an equal to the sun, who could shine at night and finally turn the tides of the endless struggle against the nightmares. The mortals and heavenly deities recognized the goodness of the moon, who reflected the love and light of their sun.

 

On that day all beings acknowledged the following:

 

“The Sun who is in love with his Luna so much, he is willing to give half of his soul so that the Moon can shine at night.”

 

To this day, the sun and his moon often sit side by side on thrones of gold. The sun crowned in the glory of white silk robes, showing the protection of the light he offers. And at his side, Su Luna sits resplendent in black silks that highlight his pale skin. As a sign of the light he offers to shield those in the darkness.

 

The heavenly deities sing glories of their king and his moon, their lords of the light, their songs stretching on for eons. And the sun will simply turn to stare fondly at his moon and his moon’s lips will quirk up into a smile and their lips will meet and bathe the universe in their shared light.


End file.
